


Ángel de la guarda

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aventura - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: Después de la muerte de Castiel, (temporada 13), Dean está destruido y Sam trata de distraerlo con un nuevo caso. En un pueblo en medio de la nada, están desapareciendo niños. Sam quiere que Jack enfrente un caso real y se van los tres a investigar al pueblo. El caso traerá consecuencias inesperadas para los tres, especialmente para Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Desapariciones

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé este fic durante la temporada 13, y se desarrolla allí. Me llevó mucho tiempo, y en ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida. Pero lo quería terminar, y finalmente lo conseguí. Es un poco distinta la forma en que vuelve Castiel, pero no demasiado a lo que pasó en la serie. Es una aventura que podría pasar en cualquier temporada, excepto por ese detalle. Espero que les guste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay resumen de capítulo, sería contar spoilers

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar en un nuevo caso? Si quieres más tiempo, puedo entenderlo.  
\- No. Estoy bien. Necesito salir, hacer algo, o me volveré loco.  
Sam lo miró con duda. Dean no estaba bien, él lo conocía mejor que nadie. Y sabía que nunca lo admitiría. Pero tenía razón en algo, distraerse le vendría bien, una buena cacería evitaría que pasara horas mirando el techo y bebiendo hasta quedarse dormido.  
Le mostró a Dean la pantalla de su laptop. En Story City, Iowa, estaban desapareciendo niños en circunstancias misteriosas. Extrañas tormentas localizadas, bruscos cambios de tiempo y fenómenos meteorológicos fuera de estación acompañaban las desapariciones.  
\- Se ve como algo para nosotros – Dean intentó parecer interesado- ¿salimos mañana temprano? Podemos llegar en dos días.  
\- Si, de acuerdo. Trata de dormir. Puede ser un caso complicado.  
\- Yo siempre duermo como un bebé.  
Sam suspiró, pero no lo contradijo. Sabía que Dean dormía menos que nunca, que se levantaba en plena noche y daba vueltas como un león enjaulado. Lo escuchaba llorar cuando se acercaba a su puerta para ver si necesitaba algo. Y cuando finalmente dormía, muchas veces despertaba gritando el nombre del ángel. Pero cuando trataba de que hablara, que expresara sus sentimientos, se burlaba de él y de sus “charlas de chicas”.  
A la mañana siguiente, Dean se veía terrible, pero afirmó estar dispuesto a encargarse de los demonios que estuvieran atacando a los niños. Sin Crowley a cargo, los demonios estaban totalmente fuera de control. Ambos lamentaban la muerte de Crowley; a pesar de su naturaleza demoníaca, había sido un invaluable aliado en los peores momentos.  
Sam decidió que era hora de que Jack enfrentara un caso real y el muchacho estaba muy feliz de poder salir y tener un poco de acción. Dean no parecía muy conforme, trataba de evitar al chico todo lo posible, pero no se opuso. Sam pensó con tristeza que Dean no se oponía a nada, se dejaba llevar, como si ya no tuviera voluntad.  
Guardaron todo en el Impala y salieron a la ruta una vez más. Sam ofreció conducir, y Dean aceptó sin dudar. Sam se esforzó en poner cara de piedra para disimular el dolor que sentía por el terrible estado anímico de su hermano y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Para que Dean no quisiera manejar a su nena las cosas debían estar peor aún de como se veían.  
\- El conductor elige la música – dijo Dean después de un par de horas en silencio – ¿que quieres escuchar?  
\- Me da igual. Elige tú.  
Dean puso una de sus viejas cintas de rock, pero a volumen bajo. Al rato dormía, pero con un sueño inquieto, que hacía pensar a Sam que tenía pesadillas otra vez. El grito desgarrador de “¡Cas, no!” sonó en el auto tapando la música.  
Sam luchó contra una lágrima que enturbió su visión. Extrañaba a Cas también, pero el dolor de Dean era tan inmenso, tan solitario y tan íntimo que estaba más allá de toda posibilidad de consuelo que él le pudiera brindar.  
Miró de reojo a Jack, que tenía la vista fija en la ventana con mucho interés. Pese a su apariencia de joven humano, no dejaba de ser apenas un recién nacido que contemplaba al mundo con ojos nuevos.  
A través del espejo, la mirada de Sam se cruzó con la del chico. Sus ojos eran muy bellos pero aterradores a la vez.  
\- Castiel debería estar aquí. Yo lo elegí para cuidarme. Lo necesito también. Ojalá pudiera traerlo de vuelta.  
\- Eso deseamos todos. Pero no puede ser. Está muerto de verdad. Sólo Dios puede traerlo de nuevo, pero al parecer se ha ido.  
\- Tal vez regrese algún día. Me gustaría conocerlo. Aunque me odie.  
\- ¿Por qué iba a odiarte?  
\- Por mi padre.  
\- Tú no eres tu padre. No has hecho nada malo. Ni lo harás – Sam deseó creerse sus palabras, pero sabía que el muchacho podía convertirse en el arma más mortífera si caía en malas manos.  
Por respuesta Jack le sonrió y Sam no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Era la sonrisa más irresistible que había visto en su vida. Conseguía que el mundo entero se iluminara.  
Sam continuó conduciendo, sintiéndose mejor. Sentía un verdadero cariño por el chico y confiaba en llevarlo por el buen camino.  
De pronto Jack se inclinó sobre el asiento del copiloto y rozó a Dean con suavidad. Un resplandor dorado salió de su mano y por un instante iluminó la cara atormentada de Dean. Sam pudo ver como la expresión de su hermano dormido se suavizó, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tensos y su respiración se hizo más calmada.  
\- Gracias – le sonrió a Jack.  
\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Mi padre lo mató, y Dean me culpa por eso.  
Sam no lo pudo negar esta vez.  
\- No fue tu culpa. Dean lo comprenderá con el tiempo.  
\- Estaban muy unidos. Más de lo que puedo comprender. Tenían el vínculo que mi madre y mi padre nunca tuvieron.  
\- Tu padre engañó a tu madre haciéndose pasar por otra persona. Ella no sabía con quién estaba. Amaba al hombre al que tu padre poseyó. Y te amaba a ti, aun sin conocerte. Aún sabiendo tu naturaleza, te amó hasta el final.  
Los ojos de Jack se humedecieron.  
\- Yo también la amaba. No pude evitar que muriera. Este poder que tengo, no sirve para proteger a los que amo.  
\- Hay cosas que nadie puede cambiar, Jack. Podrás ayudar a muchos con tu poder, si entrenas y no dejas de intentarlo.  
Por toda respuesta Jack suspiró y volvió su vista a la ventana. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Jack habló.  
\- Dean va a morir.  
Sam sintió un escalofrío. Con el tipo de trabajo que hacían, la muerte era una posibilidad de todos los días, a pesar de las veces en que la habían burlado. Pero la forma en que Jack lo dijo sonaba a sentencia, a algo inevitable e inminente.  
\- Todos vamos a morir. Este trabajo es peligroso, hay mil formas en que podríamos morir en cualquier momento – Sam habló con tono ligero para ocultar su angustia.  
\- No es eso. Cuando me conecté con Castiel, antes de nacer, percibí algo más, un alma humana, fusionada con su Gracia. Estaba en todos sus pensamientos, en todos sus actos. Parte del alma de Dean se unió a él, y parte de él está en Dean. Ahora a Dean le falta parte de su alma. Un ser humano no puede sobrevivir mucho tiempo con su alma dividida.  
\- ¿Es por eso que está tan mal?  
\- Eso creo.  
\- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?  
\- No lo sé.  
Sam miró a Dean, que ahora dormía con un sueño tranquilo. Volvió a concentrarse en el camino, y su único signo de tensión era la fuerza con que apretaba el volante.  
\- Lo salvaremos. Ya verás – dijo con fiereza, mientras Jack asentía.

Era ya de noche cuando se detuvieron a dormir en un hotel de carretera, los tres en la misma habitación, para mayor seguridad. Jack ayudó de nuevo a Dean a dormir sin pesadillas, pero éste no se veía mejor a la mañana siguiente. Después de un viaje sin incidentes, llegaron a Story City a las siete de la tarde. Estaban en octubre, ya era de noche y hacía frio.  
Según el letrero ubicado a la entrada, apenas vivían 3400 personas, un típico pueblo de esos que visitaban con frecuencia en su trabajo.  
Se alojaron en el Viking Story, el hotel más barato del pueblo, que para lo que costaba, era una mejora respecto a los sitios en que solían hospedarse. El hotel tenía forma de U, las habitaciones se abrían en torno a un gran espacio de estacionamiento. Cómo sólo un par de autos lo ocupaban, no fue un problema estacionar el Impala exactamente enfrente de la habitación triple que les asignaron. Estaba limpio y las camas eran grandes y cómodas.  
Como ya era tarde y estaban muy cansados, decidieron cenar en el pequeño restaurante del mismo hotel, descansar esa noche y empezar la investigación a la mañana siguiente.  
La comida no estaba mal, y la cerveza resultó ser bastante decente. Dean bebió demasiado, pero Sam no quiso decirle nada. Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente, y no deseaba iniciar una discusión con Dean. Y además comprendía que la bebida era el menor de los problemas de su hermano en ese momento.  
Jack no quiso beber alcohol y se durmió rápido, estaba cansado también. Como fue el primero en dormirse no pudo ayudar a Dean esta vez, de modo que fue otra noche de horror para Dean, y también para Sam en los momentos en que despertaba.  
Tras el desayuno, que consistió en un café fuerte y tostadas que tomaron en el restaurante del hotel, decidieron entrevistarse con las autoridades del pueblo en sus identidades falsas de agentes del FBI. Sam decidió que lo mejor era que Jack se paseara por el pueblo y tratara de detectar algo paranormal. Según el Sheriff local, de apellido Story y descendiente del juez que dio nombre al pueblo, eran cinco los niños que habían desaparecido en circunstancias inexplicables. Además de ser niños, no tenían nada en común, eran dos niñas y tres niños, de diferentes edades. No vivían en la misma calle, sus padres tenían distintas profesiones, y niveles educativos y económicos diferentes. Los tres varones iban a la única escuela pública del pueblo, una de las niñas asistía a la única escuela privada, y la mayor de las niñas concurría a la escuela secundaria, también la única del lugar.  
Todos tenían miedo, especialmente los padres. En ese pueblo pequeño, nadie hablaba de otra cosa, y corrían las teorías más absurdas.  
Una de las niñas había desaparecido de su casa, otra de la escuela, un tercero de la plaza, y dos de los varones de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Un apagón dejó a todo el pueblo a oscuras y la fiesta terminó a la luz de las velas. En la confusión, nadie advirtió la desaparición de dos niños hasta que volvió la luz y los padres fueron a buscarlos. La tormenta que se desató ese día tiró una de las torres de alta tensión que traían electricidad al pueblo, y eso causó el apagón. Era todo lo que el sheriff sabía. Las investigaciones realizadas hasta el momento no habían dado resultados.  
Dean y Sam pasaron toda la mañana con el sheriff discutiendo los detalles del caso y obteniendo las direcciones de los padres de los niños. Al mediodía, el sheriff les recomendó un lugar para comer y les dio una carta con sello oficial, donde solicitaba a la gente del pueblo su colaboración con los agentes del FBI.  
Pasaron por el hotel a cambiarse de ropa para ir a comer, no querían llamar la atención y tal vez inhibir las habladurías de la gente del pueblo. Llamaron a Jack para reunirse con él y se dirigieron al restaurante recomendado por el sheriff. Sam observó que Dean estaba un poco pálido, y se veía cansado.  
\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? - le preguntó preocupado, en cuanto se sentaron a una mesa próxima a la pared, lejos de las pocas mesas ocupadas.  
\- Bien. Quiero atrapar a lo que sea que esté haciendo ésto – contestó Dean con determinación.  
\- Vamos a averiguar lo que está pasando. Y lo atraparemos.  
En eso llegó Jack, con su mirada alerta y sus ojos brillantes. Les hizo un saludo con la cabeza y se sentó a la mesa. Inmediatamente Sam dejó de preocuparse por Dean y volcó su atención en Jack.  
\- ¿Averiguaste algo?  
\- Si – Jack no dijo más nada.  
Sam arqueó las cejas.  
\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir?  
\- Sí.  
En eso se acercó una camarera, rubia, bien formada, de unos treinta años, que les entregó un menú a cada uno.  
\- ¿Turistas? Espero que disfruten del pueblo. Aunque no llegan en buen momento.  
\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Sam, fingiendo sorprenderse.  
\- Las desapariciones de los niños. Es terrible. El pueblo está maldito. Se viene el fin del mundo. Ya no sé donde vamos a parar.  
La chica elevó las manos al cielo en señal de desesperación. Luego le hizo un guiño a Dean, que no se dio por aludido y se concentró en mirar el menú.  
Jack le dirigió una mirada penetrante a la chica, y ésta se retiró, algo incómoda.  
\- ¿Por qué la asustaste? A lo mejor sabía algo – Sam fingió no advertir el desinterés de su hermano en la vistosa camarera, pero se sintió mal por él. La chica era del tipo que le gustaba a Dean, y el hecho de que él no la mirara siquiera era una señal más de lo mal que se encontraba.  
\- No sabía nada. Pero no me gusta, oculta algo.  
\- ¿Qué es? ¿Algo que ver con el caso?  
\- No. Creo que sólo trata de cobrarles más a los turistas. Seducirlos y robarles además.  
\- Con nosotros no tendrá suerte – dijo Dean con desgana.  
\- ¿Que querías contarnos, Jack? - preguntó Sam.  
\- Hay algo mal aquí.  
\- ¿Puedes explicarte más?  
\- Siento algo extraño. Algo que no pertenece aquí. Otro lado. No sé que es.  
\- ¿Dónde sentiste eso extraño?- siguió preguntando Sam.  
\- Por todas partes. Los árboles. Hay algo mal con los árboles.  
Jack no pudo decirles más, no podía explicar muy bien lo que sentía. En eso llegó la camarera y guardaron silencio mientras les servían.  
Comieron sin hablar demasiado, excepto para hacer planes para la tarde. Sam se preocupó una vez más cuando vio que Dean comía mucho menos que de costumbre y sin entusiasmo. Ni siquiera quiso postre. No dijo una palabra, sabía que no servía de nada. Decidieron empezar por la escuela privada de donde había desaparecido la primera niña. Dean y Sam interrogarían a la maestra de la niña desaparecida y si obtenían permiso de las autoridades de la escuela, a los demás niños. Mientras Jack recorrería la escuela a ver si detectaba algo fuera de lo normal. Pasaron nuevamente por el hotel a ponerse los elegantes trajes del FBI. Hasta Jack tenía uno, proporcionado por Sam, además de la credencial, ya que decidió presentar a Jack como un joven agente en entrenamiento.


	2. Hay algo malo con los árboles

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando se dirigieron a la escuela privada. Era un edificio de una sola planta, con la fachada decorada con pinturas hechas por los propios niños. Se escuchaban risas y gritos de niños, debía ser la hora del recreo. La puerta estaba cerrada, y cuando tocaron el timbre, salió una mujer que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, baja, rubia, que los miró con expresión desconfiada.  
\- Agentes Moore y Gordon, FBI – dijo Dean, enseñando rápidamente su placa falsa – estamos investigando las desapariciones de los niños.  
Dean le entregó la carta del sheriff.  
La mujer abrió la puerta, y los dejó pasar. Sam presentó a Jack como el agente en entranamiento Shelley.  
\- Avisaré a la directora. Esperen aquí.  
Los condujo a un corredor y les indicó un viejo banco de madera. Dibujos de niños decoraban las paredes. Al final del corredor se abría una puerta grande, que daba a un amplio patio donde unos niños corrían bajo el tibio sol otoñal.  
A los pocos minutos llegó la directora. Era una mujer alta, con rostro severo, gruesos lentes sobre su nariz y aire autoritario. Tenía una voz desagradable, chillona. Aparentaba unos sesenta años, y vestía con elegancia. La mano que les tendió lucía varios anillos de apariencia costosa. Su expresión indicaba una gran preocupación. Sin más palabras que un breve saludo, los hizo pasar a su despacho, una gran oficina con estanterías cubiertas de libros y varios pósters didácticos en las paredes. Les indicó unas sillas de madera que se veían incómodas. Ella se sentó en su sillón de cuero rojo tras el escritorio.  
\- Agentes. Agradezco que hayan venido a este pueblo. Ya no sabemos que hacer. Aquí nunca pasa nada, y de repente ocurre ésto. Es horrible.  
-¿Podría contarnos lo que pasó?- preguntó Sam.  
\- Sé muy poco. Estaba aquí hablando con una maestra. De pronto se oscureció el cielo y empezó a llover. La maestra salió al patio a hacer entrar a los niños. Yo me quedé en mi oficina. Al poco rato vino un niño a buscarme, porque su maestra lo envió. Fui a la clase de cuarto grado, la maestra me dijo que Nicole Brown había desaparecido. La vieron en el recreo pero cuando terminó, no entró a la clase. La buscamos por toda la escuela. No estaba. Llamamos a sus padres, por si se había escapado, algunos niños son muy traviesos, pero no era el caso de Nicole. No estaba en su casa, no estaba con sus amigos, no estaba en ningún lado. No se volvió a saber de ella. Las autoridades escolares van a sacarme del cargo, también a la maestra. Pero no sabemos lo que pasó. Debí estar allí, no debí descuidar a los niños en el patio. Nunca ocurrió algo así en esta escuela.  
La mujer dijo todo esto casi sin respirar. Estaba muy alterada. Sam trató de tranquilizarla, pero no sacaron más datos de ella. Quisieron hablar con la maestra, pero no se encontraba, había sufrido una crisis nerviosa y estaba internada en una clínica. Le solicitaron a la directora permiso para ir a la clase, donde un maestro sustituía a la maestra titular. Sam sugirió que Jack recorriera el patio, aprovechando que el recreo ya había terminado. La directora los acompañó, y cuando entraron al salón, los veinte niños se pusieron de pie y guardaron un respetuoso silencio. Sam observó que parecían asustados. Dos niñas se pusieron a hablar bajito entre ellas. La directora los presentó al maestro y a la clase, pidiendo que cooperaran con los agentes.  
Sam tomó la iniciativa. Con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a los niños y les habló con mucha paciencia. Les contó que necesitaban su ayuda para encontrar a la niña Nicole, que si alguno podía decirle algo, sería muy importante. Dean se mantuvo apartado junto a una ventana, y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al patio que Jack recorría con lentitud. Un gran árbol daba sombra a la mayor parte del patio y vio a Jack detenerse junto a él.  
Una de las niñas se echó a llorar. Sam se acercó para consolarla, y le preguntó su nombre. Ella entre lágrimas, dijo que se llamaba Mónica y que Nicole era su mejor amiga. Estaba con ella cuando ocurrió. Paseaban por el patio, charlando, y de repente se puso a llover. Corrieron hacia la entrada y cuando pasaron junto al árbol grande, una sombra negra salió del árbol y se llevó a Nicole. Dijo llorando que nadie la creyó cuando lo contó. Sam le dijo que la creía, y preguntó si alguno más tenía algo para contar. Otros dos niños contaron que la habían oído gritar y cuando fueron junto a ella, contó lo mismo, pero los adultos no les creyeron. Sam le preguntó a la niña si podía indicarle el sitio por el que pasaban en ese momento. La directora dio el permiso y los acompañó al patio. Dean los siguió.  
En el patio, Jack estaba inmóvil mirando el árbol, un roble que medía al menos dos metros de diámetro en la base del tronco. Las ramas más gruesas salían a poca distancia del suelo, y en varios puntos lo tocaban. Parecía ideal para que los niños treparan por él. Mónica lo señaló.  
\- Ese es el árbol. Me da miedo. No me quiero acercar.  
La directora se quedó con Mónica mientras Dean y Sam se aproximaban al árbol.  
De pronto Jack se sujetó la cabeza y gritó. Sam lo tomó por los hombros y lo apartó del roble. Sabía lo que podría pasar si Jack perdía el control.  
\- Está bien. Te tengo. Respira. Tranquilo.  
\- Hay algo muy malo allí- jadeó Jack, luchando por calmarse.  
\- Está bien. Nos ocuparemos. Relájate. Respira como te enseñé.  
Jack respiró hondo y se sujetó de Sam.  
\- Estoy bien – dijo con voz débil. Algo salió del árbol. Algo que no es de este mundo.  
Dean examinó el roble y sacó con cuidado su detector de campos electromagnéticos. La señal era muy fuerte allí.  
Dean se dirigió a la directora, que trataba de calmar a Mónica.  
\- ¿Cuánto hace que ese roble está allí? Parece muy antiguo.  
\- No lo sé. Desde antes de que existiera el pueblo. Cuando yo era chica ya estaba allí, lo mismo contaban mis padres y abuelos. Acá hay muchos robles pero éste es el más antiguo. Dicen que debe tener más de 500 años.  
\- ¿Alguna vez pasó algo extraño con el árbol?  
\- No que yo recuerde. Podría preguntar en el Jardín Botánico. Allí hay una doctora que sabe mucho de plantas. No entiendo por qué el FBI está preguntando cosas sobre un viejo árbol cuando hay una niña desaparecida. Deberían buscarla en vez de prestar atención a viejas leyendas.  
\- Señora, estamos haciendo eso mismo. Nuestros métodos son diferentes. Por eso nos asignaron este caso. ¿A qué vieja leyenda se refiere?  
\- No voy a perder más tiempo con ésto. Pregunte a cualquier anciano. Yo no creo esas tonterías. Vamos Mónica. Vuelve a la clase.  
\- Mónica – dijo Dean con suavidad – ¿me puedes señalar el sitio exacto de dónde salió la sombra negra?  
Mónica señaló el lugar con un dedo tembloroso. Luego corrió hacia la puerta y entró al edificio. La directora permaneció allí, mirándolos, con una expresión de desconfianza. Dean buscó a Sam con la mirada y lo vio sosteniendo a Jack. Se dirigió hacia ellos.  
\- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó a Sam.  
\- Dice que hay algo maligno en el árbol. Le provocó dolor de cabeza.  
\- Bien, ya tenemos algo. Hay leyendas sobre ese árbol. Tenemos que averiguar si dónde desaparecieron los otros niños hay árboles cómo éste, y qué leyendas se cuentan. Será mejor que marquemos el área y expliquemos a la directora que no dejen que se acerquen los niños. Diremos que es una escena de crimen que no debe tocarse. Ella no cree en cosas sobrenaturales.  
Dean sacó una cinta amarilla de policía de uno de sus bolsillos y rodeó el árbol con ella. Luego tomó muchas fotos con su celular.  
\- No deje acercarse a los niños al árbol hasta que termine la investigación. Es una escena de un crimen federal. Además las ramas están débiles. Podrían caerse.  
\- No se preocupe. No dejaré que se suban más. Aunque será difícil controlar eso.  
\- Dígales que lo que se llevó a Nicole se los llevará a ellos si se acercan. Haga lo que sea necesario pero no los deje acercarse – dijo Dean con frialdad.  
Saludaron a la directora y se fueron. Sam aún sostenía a Jack. Aguardaron unos minutos junto al Impala hasta que Jack se sintió mejor. No consiguió explicar lo que sintió, salvo que era algo malvado.  
A continuación visitaron la plaza donde había desaparecido otro de los chicos, Tom Harris. Según el informe del sheriff, Tom tenía diez años y siempre iba a jugar allí con otros niños, o solo. Tenía una patineta y así pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. Un rincón de la plaza estaba especialmente acondicionado para patinaje. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue otro roble de gran tamaño, que daba sombra a la parte central de la plaza. Se acercaron a él, y Jack frunció el rostro en una mueca de dolor.  
\- Acá también. Hay algo malo allí. Es una puerta. Otro lado. No me gusta.  
\- Tranquilo Jack. Trata de explicar qué percibes – Sam habló con el tono dulce y paciente que siempre empleaba con Jack, como si quisiera compensar la forma brusca y fría con que le hablaba Dean.  
\- Es una puerta. No sé como se abre. Está cerrada pero no está cerrada. Hay algo feo al otro lado. Algo malévolo.  
\- ¿Algo como la grieta que abriste antes de nacer? ¿Una entrada al mundo dónde está tu padre? - siguió preguntando Sam.  
\- Mi padre está muerto. No está en otro mundo.  
Sam miró preocupado a Dean. No era la primera vez que Jack decía que Castiel era su padre, y eso molestaba a Dean, aunque no sabría explicar el porqué.  
\- Me refiero a ese mundo donde desaparecieron Lucifer y mamá.  
\- No. Es otro sitio. No sé dónde es. No es bueno.  
\- Al menos ya tenemos algo en común a dos de las desapariciones – dijo Dean como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta de Jack. Esos viejos robles. Tal vez tengan algún tipo de portal a otra dimensión. Tenemos que comprobar que las casas de donde desaparecieron los otros niños también tienen robles antiguos.  
Se acercó al árbol y tomó fotos, después de medir la señal EMF. Era también muy intensa. Sam le llamó la atención sobre algo en la pista de patinaje: una marca circular negra, como si el cemento se hubiese quemado, destacaba en la parte de la pista más próxima al roble. Fotografiaron también la marca, y midieron con cuidado la distancia hasta el roble, que era de apenas dos metros.  
Jack se inclinó a tocar el cemento quemado, y lanzó un grito de dolor. Cuando vieron su mano, se veía roja y con ampollas, como una quemadura reciente. Mientras la examinaban, la mano sanó por completo.  
\- Fue aquí – dijo con sencillez.  
\- Como si hubiera caído un rayo en este lugar – comentó Sam – un rayo muy extraño. \- No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. Comprobaremos las otras dos casas. Tendremos que vigilar estos robles. Y tendremos que encontrar a alguien que nos cuente las leyendas del roble más viejo. Vamos – dijo Dean con resolución.  
Sam lo miró, satisfecho de que estuviese motivado a resolverlo. Tenía razón, el caso lo estaba distrayendo. Aún tenía la expresión seria, aún se veía pálido, aún sus ojos estaban apagados, pero al menos su instinto de cazador se había activado.  
Llegaron hasta la casa que les indicó el sheriff como el lugar de la fiesta donde desaparecieron los otros dos varones. Sam leyó sus nombres en sus apuntes. Leo Fuller y David Raych, ocho años. Los anfitriones de la fiesta se llamaban Dunnett.  
Una cerca de madera blanca rodeaba el amplio jardín de la casa. Tras la parte superior del tejado asomaba la copa de un roble. Sam, Dean y Jack se miraron antes de llamar al timbre, que estaba en la columna de cemento que flanqueaba el portón, también blanco.  
Una mujer salió a recibirlos. Tenía unos treinta años, el cabello negro y largo, ojos castaño claro y vestía un conjunto deportivo azul. Los miró con desconfianza y les dedicó un frío “¿en que puedo ayudarlos?”  
Dean le enseñó su placa y lo mismo hicieron Sam y Jack.  
\- FBI. Estamos investigando las desapariciones.  
Inmediatamente la actitud de la mujer cambió y se volvió efusiva.  
\- Pasen agentes. Qué bueno que están a cargo. Esto es horrible. Mi hijo está en shock. Eran sus mejores amigos. No puedo creer lo que pasó y nadie hace nada.  
\- Tranquila señora Dunnett – dijo Sam – queremos que nos cuente todo lo que pasó esa noche con calma y desde el principio. Y queremos hablar con su hijo, si el niño puede hacerlo. No quisiéramos perturbarlo más, pero es importante su declaración.  
\- Llámenme Fran. Ya conté todo a la policía, espero que ustedes puedan hacer algo más. No sé si Peter querrá hablar. Está muy impresionado. No quiere ir a la escuela. No quiere salir de la casa. Ni siquiera quiere jugar con el perro en el jardín. Tendrá que ir a terapia para superar ésto.  
Los condujo a una grande y bien iluminada cocina y los invitó a sentarse en torno a una mesa rústica. Les ofreció café, que aceptaron. La cocina daba a un jardín trasero, donde destacaba un gran roble. Jack apartó la vista y la concentró en su café.  
\- ¿No es muy joven para ser del FBI? - dijo Fran, señalando a Jack.  
\- Está en entrenamiento – aclaró Sam – cada vez los reclutan más jóvenes. Acompañan a agentes más experimentados antes de graduarse. Éste es su primer caso, por eso está un poco nervioso.  
Jack sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. Sufrió un escalofrío que sólo notó Sam, y le dio un apretón en el hombro para confortarlo. Jack se relajó.  
\- Cuéntenos que pasó – le dijo Dean a Fran – todo lo que recuerde de esa noche.  
\- Celebrábamos el cumpleaños de mi hijo Peter. Cumplió nueve. Hicimos una fiesta en el jardín, con muchos juegos. Vinieron todos sus amigos, eran veinte niños. Corrían y jugaban, trepaban a los árboles. Mi esposo y yo los vigilábamos, que no se lastimaran ni pelearan, pero no hubo ningún problema. De pronto empezó a llover, entramos, y servimos la merienda. Íbamos a cortar la torta cuando se apagó la luz. Ya era de noche. Como estaban todos adentro, bajamos un poco la guardia, pero estuvimos por ahí todo el tiempo. Encendimos velas y los niños se sentaron a contar cuentos de terror. Chillaron y se divirtieron mucho. Luego vinieron los padres a buscarlos y cuando vinieron los padres de Leo y David, nos dimos cuenta que no estaban. Buscamos por todos lados. No aparecieron. Los conté cuando entraron, estaban todos. O eso creo. Eran muchos niños y estaban por todos lados. Pero nunca pasa nada acá. No entiendo que pudo pasar. Llamamos a la policía. Rastrearon toda la zona. No aparecieron. No puedo explicar lo mal que me siento por esos niños y sus padres. Creen que fue nuestra culpa. ¡Estaban en nuestra casa!  
La mujer ocultó el rostro entre las manos con desesperación y sollozó.  
\- No fue su culpa, Fran. Acá ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal. ¿Nos permite examinar el jardín?- esta vez habló Dean.  
\- Por supuesto. Vengan.  
Fran abrió la puerta corrediza y salieron al jardín. Era espacioso, tenía pocos árboles y mucho lugar para correr. Había hamacas en un rincón, y juegos de madera para trepar.  
\- ¿Hace cuánto que está ese roble, señora? - preguntó Sam.  
\- Ah! Ese es el patriarca de la familia. Tiene por lo menos 300 años. Los niños adoran treparlo, es muy fácil y muy fuerte. Una de los juegos del cumpleaños consistía en quién trepaba más rápido y alcanzaba el premio que colocamos en una rama a media altura. Por supuesto que estábamos allí mi marido y yo, no subieron mucho, el premio no estaba alto. Fue David quien ganó ese juego.  
Los tres se acercaron al árbol, y Jack quedó atrás. Un perro labrador dorado se acercó a él y Jack se entretuvo acariciándolo. La señora Dunnett los miró y luego se volvió a Sam y a Dean.  
\- El perro tampoco se acerca al árbol. Es curioso porque siempre fue su sitio favorito para marcar.  
Dean sacó su medidor y la señal saturó el aparato. Sam hizo las fotos esta vez. De repente estiró su largo brazo y sacó algo de una rama. Era un auto de juguete.  
\- ¿Es de su hijo?  
\- No. era el premio del juego. El que ganó David.  
Sam guardó el pequeño auto en una bolsa de evidencias.  
\- No deje que se acerquen al árbol, Fran.  
\- ¿Me quiere decir que el árbol tiene algo que ver con lo que pasó? ¿Cómo es posible eso? ¡Mi familia tiene esta propiedad desde que se fundó el pueblo y el árbol ya estaba!  
\- Estamos investigando, Fran. La tormenta debilitó el árbol. Veo que sus ramas pueden partirse. No deje que su hijo se trepe – Sam habló con ese tono particular con el que tranquilizaba a la gente, y funcionó en este caso. Fran se veía más tranquila.  
\- Mi hijo no quiere salir de la casa. No hay problemas por ese lado.  
\- ¿Podríamos hablar con él? - preguntó Dean.  
\- Dudo que quiera hacerlo. Pero lo intentaré.  
Volvieron a entrar en la casa. Sam susurró “¿estás bien?” al oído de Jack cuando pasó a su lado. Jack negó con la cabeza y respondió en el mismo tono “aquí también”.  
La señora Dunnett los condujo al piso superior, donde golpeó en una puerta pintada de verde con un letrero de colores que decía “Cuarto de Pete”. Una voz de niño respondió “adelante” y la madre abrió la puerta.  
Era una habitación grande, con una pared pintada de verde y cortinas estampadas con motivos deportivos. La cama estaba contra la pared verde, donde se veía un póster con el emblema de la casa Slytherin de Hogwarts. Un escritorio y un armario blancos completaban el mobiliario. Una estantería de madera llena de juguetes y libros se veía junto a la ventana. Más juguetes estaban esparcidos por todas partes.  
El niño jugaba con una tablet, sentado en la cama. Pelo negro como su madre, ojos negros de mirada profunda, facciones menudas, delgado. Los miró con cara de susto. La madre se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.  
\- Cielo, estos señores están investigando lo que pasó con tus amigos. Les gustaría hacerte unas preguntas. Creen que podrás ayudarlos. ¿Te animas a contestar?  
\- Sí. Pero no me van a creer. Los adultos no me creen.  
Sam sonrió al niño y se sentó en la cama.  
\- ¿Así que Slytherin, eh? Yo soy de Ravenclaw. No creo que todos los de Slytherin sean malos.  
\- No todos. Muchos sí. Mis amigos son de Griffindor, son buenos. Pero el monstruo se los llevó.  
\- ¿Podrías contarme cómo era el monstruo?  
\- Ya te dije que no existen los monstruos – dijo la señora Dunnett – ¿no es verdad, agente?  
Sam suspiró y cambió una mirada cómplice con Dean, pero la mirada de Dean seguía vacía.  
\- Tal vez será mejor que Pete nos cuente lo que pasó con sus palabras, Fran. Es importante que no lo interrumpa.  
\- Está bien. Esperaré afuera. Pero no le llenen la cabeza de ideas raras. El psicólogo nos va a salir muy caro por esto. No quiero que lo empeore.  
La madre salió al pasillo, pero permaneció al lado de la puerta.  
\- Bueno, Pete. Nosotros te creemos. ¿Cómo era el monstruo? ¿Viste cuando se los llevó?  
El niño lo miró con dudas, pero la expresión seria de Sam lo convenció.  
\- Estábamos jugando en el árbol. A mí me da miedo, pero con mis amigos me animo. David consiguió el premio. Bajó y nos contó que el árbol lo miró feo. Leo y yo le creímos. El árbol es malo. Después empezó a llover y nos hicieron entrar. Contamos cuentos de terror. Después David y Leo dijeron que los de Griffindor no se dejan asustar por un árbol y quisieron subir otra vez, de noche. Les encanta hacerse los valientes. Me pidieron que distrajera a los grandes, y salieron otra vez. Miré por la ventana y vi que un monstruo negro se llevaba a Leo. David no estaba. Grité y fui a buscar a mamá y no me creyó. Papá tampoco. Vinieron a buscarlos los padres y no estaban. Llamaron a la policía. Buscaron en el árbol pero no estaban. No estaban en ningún lado. Tampoco vieron al monstruo.  
Pete terminó su relato llorando. Entró la madre y abrazó a su hijo. Les pidió que se fueran, que ya estaba muy trastornado.  
Sam se volvió y miró a Pete.  
\- Fuiste muy valiente al contarnos ésto, Pete. Deberías ser de Gryffindor.  
La madre los acompañó a la puerta, de la mano de su hijo, que no la soltaba.  
Cuando ya iban a entrar al Impala, Pete les gritó.  
\- ¡Encuentren a mis amigos!  
\- Haremos lo posible – le respondió Sam.  
Entraron al Impala y se dirigieron a la casa de la mayor de las niñas desaparecidas.


	3. Él ángel de la guarda

Eran mas de las siete de la tarde y estaba completamente oscuro cuando llegaron a la casa. Los Cooper vivían en una casa grande, de dos pisos, rodeada de un jardín bien cuidado. Llamaron al timbre y aguardaron hasta que una voz de hombre preguntó quienes eran y qué querían por el portero eléctrico. Sam colocó su placa frente a la cámara y dio sus nombres. Se oyó una exclamación y se abrió la puerta. Un hombre calvo pero joven los miró con una expresión de esperanza. Vestía unos jeans gastados y una remera deportiva. Tenía arrugas de preocupación en su frente y se veían ojeras bajo sus ojos.   
\- ¡Al fin alguien viene a investigar la desaparición de mi hija! La policía local piensa que fuimos nosotros. Pero aquí hubo algo que no es de este mundo. Necesitamos ayuda. Estamos desesperados. Pasen por favor. ¿Desean algo de beber?  
\- No se moleste – dijo Sam.  
Los condujo a una amplia sala de estar, y tomaron asiento en un cómodo sofá de color crema. El hombre se sentó en una silla de madera frente a ellos.   
Sam hizo las preguntas. Dean parecía más interesado en observar la casa. Jack se sentó con mirada inexpresiva, pero observaba al hombre casi sin pestañear.   
Poco les pudo decir el hombre. Las niñas fueron a la cama a eso de las nueve, compartían el cuarto. Cuando la madre fue a despertarlas para ir al colegio, a la mañana siguiente. sólo estaba la menor, Tasha. La mayor, Alice, no estaba en su cama. La buscaron por toda la casa. Preguntaron a las amigas, en el colegio, en todo el barrio, en toda el pueblo. No había el menor rastro.   
La hermana pequeña estaba tan trastornada que decía incoherencias, según su padre. Estaba convencido de que había algo maligno, no natural. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por el frío, y tenían rejas.   
Apareció la madre, sus ojos enrojecidos, con ojeras aún más marcadas que las de su esposo. La mano que les tendió para saludarlos temblaba. Cuando Jack la saludó, retuvo su mano unos segundos más. Se veía un poco más serena cuando se sentó junto a su marido. De vez en cuando, un rostro pequeño y lloroso se asomaba por la puerta del living.  
\- Quiero examinar el dormitorio de dónde desapareció la niña – Dean se levantó del sofá.  
La madre se levantó y accedió a acompañarlo.  
\- La policía no encontró nada ahí – dijo el marido.  
\- Nosotros no somos la policía – enfatizó Sam, en tono amable pero firme – nuestros métodos son diferentes.  
\- Quiero hablar con Tasha también- siguió diciendo Dean. Tal vez vio algo.  
\- No voy a permitir que interrogue a mi hija – la voz de la madre se quebró – es la única que me queda.  
\- Los niños son sensibles a cosas que los adultos no vemos – dijo Dean con dulzura – es importante su testimonio. Tal vez nos dé una pista de lo que ocurrió.  
Jack miró fijo a la madre durante unos segundos. Sam vio un destello dorado en sus ojos azules.   
\- Tiene razón. Si les puede dar una pista, permitiré el interrogatorio – la madre se levantó y llamó a Tasha, que corrió hacia ella.  
\- Mi amor, estos señores están buscando a Alice – quieren que les muestres tu cuarto.   
Dean se volvió a la niña y le habló con dulzura – ¿me muestras tu cuarto, Tasha?  
Tasha habló por primera vez.   
\- No quiero. Hay algo malo ahí. No quiero entrar ahí nunca más.  
\- Tasha duerme con nosotros desde ese día – dijo el padre - no quiere dormir sola y la entiendo. Estamos asustados todos. No la quiero perder de vista.  
\- Tasha – Dean se dirigió a la niña – tienes que ser valiente. Es importante que vea tu cuarto para poder encontrar a tu hermana. Ella estaría muy orgullosa de que su hermanita colabore en la investigación.  
La madre hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, pero para sorpresa de todos, Tasha respiró hondo y avanzó hacia Dean, soltando la mano de su madre.   
\- Tiene razón, señor policía. Quiero ayudar a encontrarla. Vamos.  
La niña tomó la mano de Dean y lo condujo hacia las escaleras. La madre fue detrás.   
\- Nosotros miraremos en el jardín – dijo Sam. El padre de las niñas los guió hacia la puerta de la cocina. 

La habitación de las niñas estaba pintada en tonos de lila y verde. Las cortinas eran también lila, así como las pantallas de las lámparas de las mesitas. Las camas eran iguales, grandes y en apariencia cómodas. Una colcha era verde y la otra lila. Había muchos libros de colegio en la biblioteca de madera clara. Un póster de la banda juvenil coreana de moda colocado en la pared indicaba cuál era la cama de la adolescente, la más próxima a la ventana.   
Dean se acercó a una ventana y ya no se sorprendió cuando vio un viejo roble en el jardín trasero, cuyas ramas alcanzaban la ventana. Vio a Sam y a Jack acercarse al árbol.   
\- Tu cuarto es muy bonito. También el jardín. ¿Te gusta trepar a los árboles?  
\- Sí. Pero no a ése. Es malo.  
\- Tasha, los árboles no son buenos ni malos. Son árboles. No empieces con eso otra vez – dijo impaciente la madre.  
\- ¿Me podrías contar qué pasó esa noche? - Dean ignoró a la madre y se enfocó en Tasha.   
\- Nos quedamos viendo la tele. Se hizo tarde. Al otro día había colegio y mamá nos mandó a dormir. Nos acostamos y mamá apagó la luz. Alice puso música en el celular. Me gusta esa música, pero no me deja dormir. Le pedí a Alice que se pusiera los auriculares y nos peleamos, pero bajito para que mamá no oyera. Me dormí. En un momento me desperté y el árbol estaba en la ventana. Alice no estaba, pensé que estaba en el baño y me asusté. Me tapé la cara con la sábana. Me da miedo cuando Alice me deja sola de noche. Me dormí y me despertó mamá. Alice no estaba.  
\- ¿Te acuerdas qué hora era?  
\- Sí. El reloj tenía las 3:20. Pero siempre marca esa hora.   
Tasha señaló un reloj digital que había en la mesa de luz entre las dos camas. Estaba detenido en las 03:20.   
Dean examinó el reloj, y vio que las pilas estaban oxidadas.   
\- ¿Cuánto hace que no cambia las pilas? - preguntó a la señora Cooper.   
\- La semana pasada – respondió ella.   
Dean examinó la cama de Alice. Quedaba bajo la ventana, y por ella se veía muy cerca al antiguo roble. Una de las ramas rozaba la ventana.   
Dean abrió la ventana y tocó la rama. No sintió ni vio nada especial. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada de Sam, que estaba junto a Jack. El muchacho se tomaba la cabeza con un gesto de dolor, y Sam lo sostenía con suavidad por el brazo. Sam le hizo a Dean una señal de asentimiento y comenzó a alejar a Jack del árbol.   
Dean se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en la cama de Alice.  
\- Tasha, ¿alguna vez viste algo extraño en el árbol?  
La pequeña Tasha asintió.   
\- A veces veo unos ojos. Nos mira mientras dormimos. Me da mucho miedo.   
\- Por favor, agente. Es sólo una niña. Tiene mucha imaginación. No necesitamos que aliente sus fantasías. Ya tiene demasiado miedo.  
\- Mamá no me cree. Señor polícía, ¿cree que el árbol se comió a Alice?  
\- No lo sé, Tasha. Estamos investigando – Dean suspiró, cansado.  
\- Tasha, es hora de ir a la cama.  
\- No, mamá. Es muy temprano. Estoy colaborando en la investigación. No quiero ir.  
\- El agente te va a disculpar. Mañana hay colegio. Estamos tratando de que no se altere demasiado su rutina – la señora Cooper se dirigió a Dean.  
\- Mamá, quiero contarle más sobre el árbol. Él sí me cree.  
\- Está bien, Tasha. Prepárate para dormir y cuando estés acostada, el agente podrá seguir haciendo preguntas. Si es que no le importa esperar unos minutos, agente.  
Dean iba a decir que no era necesario, pero algo en la mirada de la niña lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Esa niña sabía algo.   
\- No hay problema. Esperaré aquí.   
La madre se llevó a la niña y Dean siguió examinando la habitación. Miró bajo las camas y encontró una hoja de roble debajo de la cama de Alice. Podía haber entrado por la ventana un día cualquiera, pero decidió guardarla. No había nada más que no debiera estar allí. El lector de EMF registró una señal intensa sobre la cama de Alice y cuando lo acercó a la rama del roble.   
La madre de Tasha se asomó a la puerta del cuarto y le hizo una seña. Dean notó que evitaba mirar la cama de su hija ausente. Salió del cuarto tras ella. La madre lo condujo hasta su dormitorio, una amplia habitación en forma de L con dos grandes ventanas. La parte más larga de la L contenía la cama matrimonial y un enorme armario. La parte más corta tenía una cama pequeña, y a su lado, una mesita con una lámpara encendida. Tasha estaba acostada, abrazada a una muñeca rubia.   
\- No quiere que me quede. Trate de no asustarla mucho, y no le aliente sus fantasías. Ha pasado por mucho ya. Que no sean más de quince minutos.  
\- No se preocupe, señora Cooper.  
Tasha se veía más tranquila ahora que estaba acostada. Dean acercó una silla y se sentó en ella. La lámpara emitía una luz dorada tranquilizadora. Dean advirtió que sobre la cabecera de la cama de la niña había una imagen de un ángel que extendía sus brazos como protegiendo a la niña. Una punzada de dolor lo hizo doblarse sobre la silla. Se obligó a calmarse respirando profundo, pero no pudo contener un par de ardientes lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.   
\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor policía? - preguntó Tasha.  
\- Sí. Sólo estoy cansado – Dean evitó dirigir la mirada hacia la imagen del ángel.   
\- Debe ser difícil ser policía - reflexionó la niña – ¿atrapan siempre a los malos?  
\- Eso intentamos. Ahora cuéntame qué pasó esa noche, Tasha.  
\- El árbol nos miraba. Tenía ojos, ojos rojos. Nos miraba por la ventana. Le contamos a mamá y papá pero dijeron que sería una ardilla o algún animal que se trepó al árbol. Cuando venían ya no estaban. Alice tenía miedo de dormir en su cama, pero se hacía la valiente para que yo no me asustara. Esa noche, el árbol estaba raro, más oscuro. Tenía más ojos. Alice se vino a mi cama y nos dormimos abrazadas. Me desperté cuando oí un ruido. Había una sombra al lado de la cama. La envolvió, no podía gritar. Yo me congelé, no me podía mover. La sombra se subió a la cama de Alice y salió por la ventana con ella atrapada. Se metió en el árbol. No sé que más pasó, no me acuerdo. Me desperté al otro día y Alice no estaba.   
\- ¿Cómo era la sombra?  
Tasha buscó algo en el cajón de la mesita, y sacó un cuaderno de apuntes, lo abrió en una página y se lo tendió a Dean. Dean examinó el dibujo sin hablar. Era una silueta humanoide, de cabeza alargada, con cuatro brazos largos y finos, que recordaban a ramas. Tenía ojos rojos de expresión siniestra.   
\- Parecía un árbol pero se movía rápido. Los brazos parecían ramas y las piernas también, pero parecía una sombra, como si fuera plano – los ojos de Tasha estaban bien abiertos y asustados, como si reviviera el horror de esa noche y su voz se quebró.  
\- Atrape al monstruo del árbol. Traiga a mi hermana de vuelta – suplicó.   
\- Haré lo posible, Tasha. ¿Me puedo quedar con el dibujo?  
\- Si. Dibujé todo lo que me acuerdo. Quédese con el cuaderno.   
Dean ojeó el resto del cuaderno, había más dibujos, y en todos esa extraña silueta. Se pasó una mano por los ojos, con gesto de cansancio. Se sentía agotado, sin fuerzas.  
Sus ojos se dirigieron casi contra su voluntad a la imagen del ángel y en el silencio de su mente llamó a gritos a Cas.   
La niña siguió su mirada y se volvió a Dean con gesto de enojo.   
\- Mamá puso ese ángel ahí. Dice que es el ángel de la guarda y que siempre le tengo que pedir que me proteja. Pero yo sé que no existen. Nadie estaba protegiendo a Alice cuando el monstruo se la llevó. Mamá me obliga a rezarle cada noche antes de dormir. Yo lo hago para obedecer. Pero no sirve para nada, no son de verdad.   
Dean suspiró. No supo que le impulsó a contestarle a la niña. Era demasiado pequeña para cargar con ese conocimiento, pero había sido testigo de algo sobrenatural. El enojo de la niña merecía la verdad. Tal vez fue el hecho de encontrar a una persona que pensara lo mismo que él a su edad, el escepticismo mezclado con la rabia y el dolor.   
Se inclinó en la silla y bajó la voz.   
\- Tu me ayudaste y por eso te voy a contar algo. Es un secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie. Yo pensaba como tu. Perdí a mi madre cuando era muy niño. Ella me hablaba de los ángeles, me decía que nos cuidaban. No había ninguno cuidándola cuando murió y por eso creía que no existían. Años después descubrí que estaba equivocado. Los ángeles existen, pero no son buenos. No nos cuidan. Los humanos no les importamos. No son más que guerreros ambiciosos y egoístas. Sólo les importa pelear y ganar guerras. Todos menos uno. Había uno que era bueno. Era mi ángel. Me cuidaba. Dio su vida por mí. Yo le fallé. Y ahora está muerto. Ya no quedan ángeles buenos.   
Dean ya no reprimía sus lágrimas.   
La niña lo miraba con asombro.   
\- ¿Existen de verdad? - preguntó, con los ojos enormes, abiertos, mezcla de incredulidad e inocencia.   
\- Sí, aunque sería mejor que no existiesen.  
\- Pero tu ángel, ¿era bueno? ¿Cómo se llamaba?  
\- Castiel. Yo le decía Cas. Creo que le gustaba.  
\- ¿Y cómo era? ¿Se podía ver? ¿Tenía alas como en los cuadros?  
\- Sí, tenía alas, pero no se veían. A veces se veía la sombra, cuando él quería. Nunca pude ver su verdadero ser. Se veía como su recipiente, un hombre joven, muy atractivo. Tenía los ojos azules más hermosos del universo.  
\- ¿Por eso lloras?¿Lo extrañas mucho?  
\- Lo extraño tanto que duele. Es como si me faltara un trozo de mí mismo.   
\- ¿Crees que yo tengo un ángel también? ¿Que me escucha si le rezo? ¿Podrá haber otro ángel bueno?  
\- No lo sé. Tal vez. Pero si tienes un ángel guardián, y le rezas, recuerda darle las gracias. No sólo le pidas cosas. No hagas como yo, siempre le pedía cosas y nunca le daba las gracias.  
Dean lloraba frente a la niña, sintiéndose libre de hacerlo como nunca antes. La niña le tomó la mano y se la apretó.   
\- Si mi hermana está viva, a lo mejor tu ángel también. Podemos encontrarlos. No te rindas, señor policía. Yo no me voy a rendir.  
\- Mi ángel está muerto. Tu hermana no lo sé. Haré lo posible por encontrarla. Pero estas cosas nunca terminan bien.  
La niña se echó a llorar a su vez. En eso la puerta se abrió y Sam se detuvo, asombrado, viendo cómo el hombre y la niña lloraban sin consuelo. La madre entró detrás de él y abrazó a su hija.   
\- Sabía que no era buena idea. Váyanse de una vez.   
Sam se acercó a su hermano y lo ayudó a levantarse y a salir del cuarto.   
\- Vamos.  
Dean se soltó de las manos de Sam y se secó las lágrimas.  
\- Estoy bien. Puedo solo.  
Sam lo miró preocupado, pero no dijo nada.   
Dean volvió a entrar en la habitación y se dirigió a la madre.   
\- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para encontrar a su hija, señora. Tasha, cuídate mucho. Has sido muy valiente.  
Tasha se separó un momento de su madre, levantó la cabecita y lo miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
\- Sé que lo harán. Y encontrarás a tu ángel también.  
Los tres salieron de la casa, acompañados por el padre de las niñas, y entraron al auto.


	4. Portales

Sam conducía el Impala. Nadie hablaba.  
\- Es tarde. Mejor será que comamos algo y luego hablemos de lo que tenemos hasta ahora.  
\- Sí. Tengo hambre – dijo Jack.  
\- Me da igual – dijo Dean con voz apagada.  
Se dirigieron a otro restaurante, más chico que el del almuerzo. Había sido un día largo y los tres estaban cansados. Se sentaron a una mesa lejos de la puerta. Un mozo les entregó las cartas, y Dean se tapó la cara con una. Todavía tenía los ojos enrojecidos.  
Pidieron la comida y luego que el mozo se alejó, se miraron los tres.  
\- ¿Qué sabemos hasta ahora? - dijo Sam, tomando el liderazgo.  
\- Que de los árboles salen cosas malas que raptan niños – dijo Jack - y son muy malas. Puedo sentirlas.  
\- ¿Qué son exactamente? - preguntó Dean  
\- Existen historias de árboles malditos, por dónde espíritus malvados pueden cruzar a nuestro mundo. Como si fueran portales – dijo Sam - los árboles son seres extraños. Pueden vivir miles de años. No me sorprende que puedan ocurrir fenómenos paranormales en ellos.  
\- Algo pasa a través de los árboles – dijo Jack.  
\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Dean habló con dureza.  
\- No sé. Lo puedo sentir. Algo usa los árboles como portales. Como el que abrí cuando nací.  
Dean hizo una mueca de dolor. La noche en que Jack nació. La noche en que Cas murió.  
Sam lo advirtió y se apuró a hablar.  
-Busquemos a algún anciano que nos pueda contar una leyenda sobre los árboles. Eso nos dará una pista sobre a qué nos enfrentamos. Y tal vez Jack pueda localizar el portal. Por otro lado, será mejor que le preguntemos a esa doctora que nos mencionaron si sabe cuántos robles antiguos hay en el pueblo y dónde están. Si alguno está cerca de donde haya niños, podremos evitar más secuestros.  
\- Me imagino entrando a una casa y diciendo: señora, cuidado con el roble, algo puede raptar a su hijo – dijo Dean con sarcasmo.  
\- Ya se nos va a ocurrir cómo decirlo. Una plaga que afecte a los árboles y que pueda afectar a la gente, por ejemplo. La doctora debe tener alguna idea.  
La camarera se acercó con la comida. Las papas fritas se veían muy bien. Hasta Dean miró su plato con interés. Sam sonrió a la camarera, echó su cabello hacia atrás y le habló.  
\- Vimos que tienen árboles muy antiguos por acá. Me gustan mucho las plantas, me gustaría saber algo de ellos, como su antigüedad y alguna historia. ¿Sabe si hay alguien que me pueda informar?  
La camarera le devolvió la sonrisa.  
\- Sí, claro. Hay gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estudiar las plantas. Están en un edificio nuevo, muy moderno, a las afueras del pueblo. Vinieron acá un par de veces, la doctora con sus estudiantes. Se llama Kamilah Jones, vino acá por los árboles.  
\- Muchas gracias. La visitaremos.  
La camarera se fue, después de dedicarle otra sonrisa a Sam.  
Volvieron al hotel. Dean se acostó inmediatamente, y quedo dormido. Jack usó su poder para que tuviera sueños tranquilos. Sam y él se quedaron hablando y buscando información sobre portales hasta casi la medianoche. Dean no se movía y parecía profundamente dormido. 

Un árbol gigantesco, con ramas como garras, lo atrapaba. Dean luchaba para liberarse, pero no podía. Se abrió un hueco negro en el tronco del árbol, y las ramas lo arrastraron hasta adentro. Una oscuridad absoluta, insoportable, lo rodeaba. Pensó que estaba ciego, porque una oscuridad tan profunda no existía en el mundo real. Trató de tantear, pero no tocaba nada. Sólo vacío. No había paredes. No sentía suelo bajo los pies, pero no estaba flotando. Una abertura luminosa surgió ante él. La luz después de la oscuridad absoluta le hizo daño en los ojos. Caminó hacia la abertura. Vio muchas ramas, mucho verde. Un cielo gris, plomizo. Escuchó gritar a un niño. La abertura comenzó a cerrarse. Con el último destello de luz, vislumbró una silueta caída en aquel suelo que no era sólido. Una gabardina muy familiar la envolvía. Giró hacia la silueta, gritando su nombre. La abertura se cerró y ya no vio nada más. Intentó avanzar en la dirección que recordaba haberlo visto, tanteando, pero no percibía nada. Lo llamó de nuevo. Una nada pegajosa lo rodeaba por todas partes. La oscuridad opresiva le hacía doler los ojos, en su esfuerzo por ver algo. Su desesperación iba en aumento. Caminaba pero no avanzaba. Tenía que estar por ahí, aunque no se podía precisar distancias en ese sitio extraño. Sólo sabía que tenía que llegar hasta él, tenía que salvarlo. Gritó de nuevo. 

Sam lo sacudía por los hombros.  
\- Dean, ¡despierta!  
Abrió los ojos. La luz del día entraba por las ventanas. Sam lo miraba con cara de preocupación.  
\- Nos asustaste. ¿Estás bien?  
Dean se pasó la mano por la cara. Se dio cuenta que estaba temblando.  
\- Tuve un sueño extraño. El portal de los árboles llevaba a un sitio oscuro. Estaba Cas.  
Sam movió la cabeza. Las pesadillas en donde aparecía Cas eran una constante para Dean.  
\- Era como otro mundo. Un portal. No había nada. Se abrió una grieta, vi un mundo con árboles. Un cielo gris, un niño gritando.  
\- Fue una pesadilla. Levántate y sigamos con esto.  
\- Tuve el mismo sueño – dijo Jack de repente.  
\- ¿Viste a Cas? - era lo único que le interesaba saber a Dean.  
\- Si. No sé que es ese lugar. La nada. Como en la película “La historia sin fin” - Jack también miraba películas cuando no estaba entrenando, y Sam le había prestado la colección de películas de los 80 de Dean.  
\- ¿Como entramos? - Dean se levantó de un salto, dispuesto a entrar en acción de inmediato.  
\- No lo sé. Hay que abrir el portal. No sé cómo. A lo mejor puedo hacerlo si me quedo junto a un árbol.  
\- De ninguna manera. No vas a arriesgarte – la voz de Sam revelaba firmeza y una preocupación paternal.  
\- Si podemos salvar a Cas no me importa – dijo Jack.  
\- Jack es muy poderoso, pero no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Nadie va a hacer locuras hasta que no sepamos más. Vamos a entrevistar a la doctora. Dean, puedes ir con Jack a la biblioteca, a ver si encuentran algo sobre antiguas leyendas que involucren los árboles.  
\- ¿Por qué no voy yo a ver a la doctora y tu a la biblioteca, como siempre?  
\- Porque sé como hablar con un científico. Y a ti solo te interesará la doctora si está buena – Sam se mostró intransigente.  
\- También sabes como usar una biblioteca y yo no. Yo sólo mato cosas.  
\- Tengo una idea mejor - aportó Jack - Paseando por el pueblo vi a una anciana en una mecedora en su jardín, con un gato en la falda. Puede saber historias del pueblo. Me saludó, parecía deseosa de conversar.  
\- Me parece bien. Vamos – Dean era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de no ir a la biblioteca.  
\- Nos encontramos a la una para almorzar en el mismo restaurante de ayer.  
Después de un rápido desayuno, Sam tomó el auto para dirigirse a la instalación de investigación de las afueras del pueblo. Jack y Dean fueron andando a la casa donde Jack había visto a la anciana, que no estaba lejos del hotel. 

Eran ya las 13:15 cuando se encontraron en el restaurante. Sam se veía de excelente humor, pero Dean se veía frustrado. Jack no expresaba nada más que asombro.  
Dean pidió la comida antes que nada, para los tres, sin consultar. Estaba claramente impaciente. Luego se volvió a Sam.  
\- Estaba buena la doctora, ¿no? - fue su primera pregunta.  
\- Sí. Pero eso no es lo importante. Es muy inteligente y sabe muchísimo. Fue un placer hablar con ella.  
\- Me lo puedo imaginar. Además de su número, ¿obtuviste algún dato útil?  
Sam no se molestó en reaccionar ante ese comentario. Fue directo al asunto.  
\- Parece que los árboles de la zona, especialmente los robles, son muy especiales. La composición de su madera, y el tipo de hojas, entre otros detalles que se me escaparon, les hace pensar que se trata de una especie diferente de roble, una que se creía extinta. Existía hace varios miles de años, pero no se encontraron ejemplares de esos en ningún otro lugar del planeta, excepto aquí.  
\- ¿Y? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que nos ocupa?  
\- Podría ser. Si son tan antiguos, tal vez los portales conecten con otro tiempo, con criaturas que ya no existen. Y sean esas criaturas las que secuestran niños.  
\- Mmmmmm. ¿Estás diciendo que los dinosaurios se llevaron a los niños?  
\- Dean, los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace 250 millones de años. Estos árboles existían hace miles de años. Ya había humanos en ese entonces, según me dijo la doctora. ¿Y ustedes que averiguaron?  
\- Según la anciana que encontró Jack, al árbol de la escuela le llaman el árbol de las brujas. La señora contó que su abuela siempre le narraba esa historia para antes de dormir. Nunca lo olvidó porque le causó pesadillas. Un monstruo salía del árbol y se llevaba a los niños que se portaban mal. Me mostró como una reliquia el dibujo que hizo su abuela cuando niña. Según ella, su abuela llegó a verlo llevarse al niño más revoltoso del pueblo.  
\- ¿Tienes el dibujo? - preguntó Sam.  
\- La señora no quiso desprenderse de él, era un recuerdo de su abuela. Pero le saqué fotos. Son iguales al que dibujó Tasha.  
Sam miró las fotos del dibujo.  
\- Parece el mismo tipo de criatura. Esto ya pasó antes en este pueblo. Debemos consultar los registros de la biblioteca, los diarios viejos, cosas así, para ver si existe un patrón.  
\- De acuerdo cerebrito. La biblioteca es toda tuya. Jack y yo vamos a mapear todos los robles antiguos del pueblo.  
\- Eso ya lo hizo la doctora. Fue tan amable de hacerme una copia del documento. Acá está.  
Dean tomó ansiosamente el mapa. Lo miró con intensidad.  
\- Investigaremos si viven niños cerca de los otros robles. Tal vez podamos evitar más secuestros. Voy con Jack, con ese aspecto inocente que tiene servirá para que los padres no desconfíen de mí.  
Sam los miró con atención, y la duda se reflejó en su expresión.  
\- No hagan nada estúpido. Esto hay que planearlo bien, necesitamos más datos.  
\- Sé como hacer mi trabajo. No te preocupes.  
\- Dean, te conozco muy bien. Cuando se trata de Cas no tienes límites, ni prudencia.  
Dean apretó los labios y los puños. Luego respiró profundo y se relajó.  
\- No temas. No voy a poner a Jack en peligro. Sólo vamos a ver si hay más niños que sean víctimas potenciales de los arborícolas.  
Sam lo miró con dudas, pero decidió confiar en él. Con su enorme mano apretó el hombro de Dean.  
\- Lo haremos juntos, hermano. Si existe un modo de salvarlos, lo encontraremos. Incluyendo a Cas.  
Dean asintió en silencio y colocó su mano sobre la de su hermano.  
\- Lo sé.  
Dean conducía. Dejaron a Sam en la biblioteca. Jack iba mirando el mapa de la doctora.  
\- El árbol más antiguo es el de la escuela. Allí desapareció la primera niña. El segundo más antiguo es el de la plaza. Acá no están los árboles de jardines privados, no pudo acceder a ellos. Hay dos muy antiguos que están juntos en el Bosque de los Robles Susurrantes. Es un lugar para acampar, en las afueras del pueblo.  
\- Parece un buen lugar para secuestrar niños. Vamos allá.  
El sitio no parecía adecuado para acampar en otoño. Por las marcas en los troncos cercanos al lago, se inundaba con frecuencia. Había un par de casas rodantes estacionadas, cerca de un pequeño lago. Más allá de los vehículos se veían árboles grandes y antiguos. Había un par de niños de unos doce años jugando con un velero de madera de juguete a orillas del lago. Dean y Jack se miraron.  
\- Dos víctimas potenciales – dijo Dean – vamos a dar una vuelta. 

Dean estacionó el auto cerca de las casas rodantes, y se bajaron. Por el momento los niños estaban lejos del bosque, no parecían correr peligro inmediato. Dean y Jack se dirigieron al bosque, que aunque pequeño, se veía sombrío e imponente. A los pocos pasos, Jack se tambaleó. Dean lo sostuvo.  
\- Aquí también. Muy fuerte.  
Dean miró el árbol. Un roble antiguo, enorme, con ramas gruesas que llegaban cerca del suelo e invitaban a trepar. Sintió una sensación extraña, de expectación, y por primera vez en meses, una pequeña esperanza. El árbol podía ser una puerta hacia Cas.  
\- Vamos a quedarnos acá. Es el único sitio donde podemos vigilar a esos niños sin despertar sospechas. Vamos a buscar a Sam, una carpa y lo necesario para pasar la noche.  
Se apartaron de los árboles y siguieron recorriendo el lugar. Encontraron un lugar ideal para montar una carpa, a medio camino entre las casas rodantes y el bosque.  
\- Yo me quedo vigilando a los niños - ofreció Jack – mientras tu vas a buscar las cosas.  
\- ¿Y si te pasa algo? Sam me matará. No, iremos los dos. Llamo a Sam para que vaya buscando las cosas, así ahorramos tiempo.  
Jack subió al auto sin protestar. Sus ojos no se despegaron de los árboles hasta que se perdieron de vista. Luego se volvió a mirar a Dean sin pestañear.  
\- ¿Crees que a través de ese portal podremos encontrar a Castiel?  
Dean no dijo nada, pero apretó el volante con más fuerza.


	5. Encuentros

Volvieron al atardecer, con todo lo necesario, y se pusieron a armar la carpa y a instalar el campamento. Sam insistió en prender una fogata para asar malvaviscos. Jack estaba emocionado, era su primer campamento, y nunca había probado malvaviscos. Las pocas familias que estaban acampando también tenían sus fogatas. Había cinco niños en total, la más pequeña tendría dos años, y los mayores doce. Los niños no se apartaban de la vista de sus padres.   
No dejaron de vigilar el lugar mientras cenaban.   
\- Podrían aparecer en cualquier momento o no hacerlo nunca. Tenemos que hacer algo – Dean se levantó impaciente de al lado del fuego.  
\- ¿Qué propones? - Sam parecía sereno y sin ganas de discutir.  
\- Voy a acercarme al bosque – propuso Jack - si vamos los tres no van a aparecer.  
\- No, es peligroso. No vas a ir solo – Sam apoyó su enorme mano en el hombro de Jack.  
\- Sam, nosotros lo seguimos. Tenemos que provocar que aparezcan o no podremos atraparlos ni rescatar a los otros niños. Si es que todavía viven.  
\- Está bien. Iremos detrás, ocultos. Jack, si ves algo raro, grita.  
Sam y Dean se quedaron un momento junto a la hoguera, mientras Jack se apartaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia los enormes robles. Todo parecía tranquilo en la noche otoñal. Sam estaba inquieto y parecía querer ponerse a correr de un momento a otro. Dean aguardaba con todos sus sentidos alerta.   
Jack desapareció entre los árboles. Sam se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a correr, pero Dean lo detuvo.   
\- No tan rápido. Vamos a darle más tiempo, y lo seguimos despacio.  
Dejaron pasar unos minutos, no se oía nada más allá del ruido del viento entre las ramas.   
Apagaron el fuego y caminaron hacia el bosque. Sam hacía esfuerzos para no correr. Dean apretaba los puños y las mandíbulas. El sendero que cruzaba el bosque estaba apenas iluminado por la luz de los focos de la zona de camping, pero entre los troncos estaba muy oscuro. No se veía ni rastro de Jack. Avanzaron a la luz de los celulares, porque no querían encender las linternas para no alertar a las posibles criaturas.   
Un grito sonó entre los árboles. Iluminaron en esa dirección y llegaron a ver una gran forma oscura sujetando a Jack y arrastrándolo hacia uno de los robles más grandes. Corrieron hacia él justo a tiempo de ver a la criatura desaparecer en el tronco, llevándose a Jack. Dean fue más rápido, y sin pensar, se abalanzó por la abertura apenas visible en el viejo tronco. El lugar era absolutamente negro, como si se hubiese vuelto ciego de repente, igual al de su sueño. Se refregó los ojos y vio un leve resplandor dorado delante de él. No sentía el suelo bajo sus pies, pero pudo avanzar en cuanto lo intentó. La sensación era muy curiosa. Como si tuviera que pensar para caminar, en vez de hacerlo en forma automática. Estaba solo, no sentía a Sam caminando tras él. Siguió la tenue luz dorada tropezando con sus propios pies. Delante de él, se abrió un arco que permitió ver una luz gris. Avanzó más deprisa, sin despegar sus ojos del arco apenas iluminado. Una sensación extraña, como una calidez que lo recorrió por dentro, hizo que mirara a un costado, y vio una sombra más clara sobre el negro absoluto del suelo. De inmediato supo lo que era, y como si poseyese una fuerza interior desconocida, se desplazó hasta la forma, la sujetó y la arrastró hacia el arco. Traspasó el umbral y la negrura desapareció. Estaba en un lugar iluminado por una luz gris. Siluetas negras de árboles se destacaban contra el gris uniforme de lo que sería cielo en el mundo real. Delante de él, Jack forcejeaba con la criatura negra de brazos como ramas. Sin pensar, disparó su arma hacia el ser varias veces. La criatura se desplomó en el suelo.   
\- ¡Jack! - su voz sonaba apagada, como si el aire tuviera más densidad.  
\- ¡Dean!  
Jack se puso en pie y corrió hacia Dean. A medida que se acercaba, sus ojos se posaron en la forma inmóvil a los pies de Dean. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos.  
\- ¡Cas!  
Dean se dejó caer sobre el suelo, tomando la mano de Cas entre las suyas. Miró a Jack y sus ojos expresaron la súplica que no se atrevió a decir en voz alta.  
Los ojos de Jack brillaron con un resplandor dorado mientras tocaba la frente de Cas. El fulgor dorado se expandió desde su mano y envolvió el cuerpo de Cas, que se sacudió violentamente. Dean lo sostuvo por los hombros. Después de lo que les pareció un tiempo muy largo, las convulsiones cesaron y Cas abrió los ojos. Su mirada pasó de Jack a Dean, y su rostro expresaba una gran confusión.   
\- Estás bien. Te tengo – le dijo Dean mientras lo abrazaba, y trataba de no llorar.  
Cas no habló. Se apoyó en Dean y le sonrió a Jack.   
De repente una gran sombra oscura se proyectó sobre ellos. Sobresaltados, miraron al enorme ser informe, como formado por un aceite negro, que se aproximaba. Una voz profunda, metálica, salió de la masa negra.  
\- El ángel me pertenece. Devuélvanlo.  
Jack se puso de pie y lo enfrentó.   
\- No. Él no pertenece a nadie.  
\- Cuando los ángeles mueren, vuelven al vacío. Es mío.  
\- Él ya no está muerto. No te pertenece.  
Castiel miraba aterrorizado al gigantesco ser.   
\- No- dijo en voz muy baja.  
Dean seguía en el suelo, sosteniendo a Castiel, envolviéndolo en sus brazos, protegiéndolo.   
\- No te voy a dejar ir nunca más – le susurró – no tengas miedo.  
Castiel cerró los ojos y apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Dean.   
\- Confío en ti – la fe de su voz conmovió a Dean. No importaba lo que fuera ese ser, no ganaría. Castiel era suyo.  
El ser negro como el petróleo retrocedió ante el avance de Jack, cuyos ojos y manos resplandecían en dorado.  
\- Tu también serás mío un día, nephilim. Ya volveremos a encontrarnos.  
\- Lárgate a donde perteneces, aceitoso – le gritó Dean.  
\- No podrán escapar de mí al final. Yo soy el vacío. Y al vacío volverán. No me importa esperar, tengo todo el tiempo del universo.  
La criatura se desarmó, y el charco negro se coló por una grieta del suelo hasta desaparecer.   
Los tres se quedaron mirándose, asustados, por unos minutos.   
Dean fue el primero en reaccionar.   
\- Dejemos eso para después. Vamos a buscar a los niños.  
Ayudó a Castiel a ponerse de pie.   
\- ¿Puedes caminar?  
Castiel dio un par de pasos tambaleantes, ayudado por Dean.   
\- Creo que si. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve muerto, Dean?  
\- Demasiado – dijo Dean con la voz quebrada.  
Lo abrazó de nuevo, como si quisiera fundirse con él. Luego se apartó y tomó el rostro de Castiel entre sus manos, acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas con sus pulgares. Aproximó su rostro al suyo, mirándose en sus ojos azules, algo empañados todavía. Luego miró sus labios, tan cercanos, semiabiertos, y continuó acercándose. Sintió que Cas temblaba un poco bajo sus dedos. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, lo estaba besando. Y sintió que Cas le correspondía. Se dejó llevar, y a pesar de donde estaban, del peligro, del mundo desconocido, olvidó todo y sólo sintió una felicidad absurda, imposible.   
Un grito de Jack rompió el hechizo. Se apartó de Cas de un salto y tomó su arma.   
Jack señalaba algo más allá, donde los siniestros árboles negros destacaban contra el cielo gris.   
Dean miró y vio una pequeña silueta forcejeando con una de las criaturas como la que se llevó a Jack.   
\- ¡Vamos!  
Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia las siluetas que luchaban, Cas un poco vacilante detrás de Dean y Jack.   
Dean sacó el arma, pero el niño estaba delante de la criatura. Jack fue el primero en llegar. Extendió su mano y sus ojos se encendieron dorados y luminosos, contrastando con la luz gris de todo el lugar. Rayos dorados salieron de sus dedos extendidos. La criatura que sostenía al pequeño salió disparada y cayó. Dean corrió hacia la forma caída y la examinó con atención. Parecía hecha de oscuridad. Tenía una forma entre humana y de árbol. No tenía rostro, pero unas rendijas un poco menos oscuras hacían pensar en ojos. Yacía completamente inmóvil, y producía la impresión de estarse disolviendo contra el suelo gris.   
\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Jack.  
\- No lo sé. Nunca vi nada como ésto. No estaba en el diario de papá.  
\- Oí hablar de algo así. Uno de mis hermanos dijo que habitaban el plano de las sombras. Se alimentan de almas de niños. Nunca vi uno, pero Xariel me comentó que se encontró con ellos una vez. Trató de salvar a su protegido de ellos – Castiel se acercó al ser, y lo miró con curiosidad.   
\- ¿Cómo pasan a nuestro mundo? - preguntó Dean.  
\- Los árboles antiguos pueden usarse como portales, especialmente los robles. Cuando tienen hambre, si encuentran un árbol así pueden pasar. Eso le pasó al chico al que Xariel debía proteger. Vivía cerca de un roble centenario. Xariel estuvo cerca de perder la vida. No pudo salvar al chico. Estaba solo y eran demasiados.  
Jack estaba ocupándose del niño, que lloraba.   
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?  
\- Leo.  
\- Leo, no te preocupes. Vinimos a salvarte. ¿Sabes dónde están los demás?  
Dean y Castiel se acercaron también al niño. Dean le sonrió.   
\- Leo, de Griffindor. Tu amigo Peter me habló de ti. Está muy preocupado. Nos envió a rescatarte.  
\- Sí. Escapé para buscar ayuda. David está atrapado, igual que los demás niños. Tenemos que ayudarlos.  
\- ¿Sabes cuántas criaturas como esas hay con ellos?  
\- Sólo vi dos. Nos dejaron atados. Yo me escapé. Una me persiguió y me atrapó. Y entonces llegaron ustedes.  
\- Eres muy valiente, Leo. Vamos a salvar a los demás. ¿Conoces el camino?  
\- No estoy seguro. Sólo corrí. Pero me fijé en las formas de los árboles. Es por allá.  
Leo señaló en dirección al mayor grupo de árboles. Jack lo tomó de la mano. Castiel hizo aparecer una espada de ángel en su mano.  
Dean iba delante, sujetando el revólver en una mano y un cuchillo en la otra. Castiel iba a su lado, y Jack y Leo detrás.   
\- Jack, protege a Leo y no te arriesgues - advirtió Dean.  
En aquel paisaje uniforme se hacía difícil avanzar. La distancia a la que estaban los árboles era engañosa, sin puntos de referencia, pero al final llegaron a donde los primeros árboles negros apuntaban al cielo con sus ramas desnudas.   
La pequeña mano de Leo temblaba en la de Jack.   
\- Es ahí - dijo con un susurro angustiado.  
Jack le apretó la mano para reconfortarlo.   
Bajo los árboles se veían las siluetas borrosas de los niños atados a los troncos. Una criatura de sombras montaba guardia junto a ellos. En cuanto los vio, lanzó un horrible chillido que les erizó la piel. Instantes después, de los mismos árboles surgieron varias de las criaturas, que se lanzaron sobre los rescatadores.   
Dean disparó y dos criaturas cayeron y no se movieron más. Castiel atravesó a otra con su espada, y ésta se disolvió en cenizas. Jack alzó su mano y de nuevo los rayos dorados atravesaron a otras dos, que explotaron en una lluvia de polvo negro. Dean siguió disparando, y otra criatura cayó, pero seguían apareciendo. Peleando, abatiendo a una criatura tras otra, consiguieron acercarse a los niños. Estaban atados con cuerdas fuertes, hechas de ramas y hojas entrelazadas. Castiel cortó algunas con su espada, y Jack desintegró otras con sus rayos.   
\- ¡Apúrense! - gritó Dean, mientras recargaba su arma al tiempo que con el cuchillo decapitaba a otra criatura.  
Leo desató a su amigo David, y juntos ayudaron a liberar a los demás.   
Cuando la última criatura cayó, Dean y Castiel examinaron a los niños. Se veían muy pálidos y estaban débiles, como si llevaran varios días sin comer ni beber. La niña menor, Nicole, no tenía fuerzas para sostenerse en pie. Dean la tomó en brazos. Castiel ayudó a caminar al otro niño, Tom. Leo y David se tomaron de la mano. Jack asistió a Alice, que insistió en caminar por sí misma.   
\- Los llevaremos a casa – dijo Dean, aparentando seguridad, aunque no tenia idea de como podría abrirse el portal para regresar.  
Los ocho caminaron hacia el sitio en que recordaban estaba el portal. Pero nada se veía diferente en aquel paisaje desértico y gris.   
\- Jack, tendrás que abrir el portal. Concéntrate – Dean sonaba firme y seguro.  
Jack se esforzó en concentrarse. Nada cambió en el paisaje.   
-No puedo. No tengo idea de dónde está el portal.   
Leo lanzó un grito y señaló hacia los árboles. Miraron en esa dirección y vieron un grupo grande de las criaturas negras que avanzaban hacia ellos.   
-¡Jack, inténtalo! - gritó Dean, mientras disparaba hacia las criaturas. Castiel volvió a sacar su espada y se plantó firme ante Dean, a pesar de estar exhausto.   
Los niños gritaron aterrados.   
Jack encendió sus ojos, y una niebla dorada lo rodeó. De sus dedos extendidos empezó a surgir una línea de luz dorada, que se hizo más grande. La línea se abrió como una grieta, y una abertura negra apareció entre los bordes dorados.  
\- ¡Ahora, pasen! - gritó Dean - ¡Jack, aguanta!  
Leo y David pasaron primero, y después Tom y Alice. Enseguida pasó Dean con Nicole en brazos, y lo siguió Castiel. Finalmente pasó Jack y el portal se cerró tras él, justo cuando un brazo negro con forma de rama se metía por la grieta.   
El lugar completamente oscuro hizo llorar a los niños. Castiel tomó a Tom y Alice de la mano. Jack hizo aparecer una luz en sus manos, que parecía apenas la llama de una vela y no alcanzaba para iluminar ese pozo de oscuridad. Pero al menos veían la luz, sabían que no estaban ciegos, y les permitía verse unos a otros. Leo y David seguían tomados de la mano, y avanzaban delante de los demás.   
\- No se separen – gritó Dean.  
La voz metálica sonó de nuevo.   
\- De nuevo en mis dominios. Entreguen al ángel y al nephilim y dejaré ir a los demás.  
Castiel se detuvo, tropezando. Alice gritó.   
La voz de Dean sonó fuerte y poderosa, con más rabia que miedo.  
\- Cas, no te llevará. Aceitoso, largo de aquí. Castiel es mío. Y Jack es mi hijo. ¡Fuera!  
Una gran onda de choque salió de la voz de Dean. El lugar entero tembló, y la oscuridad se hizo menos densa. Ante ellos se abrió una grieta, dejando ver árboles, pero esta vez eran los árboles del bosque que habían dejado.   
La voz de Sam retumbó en la penumbra, salía del otro lado de la grieta.   
\- ¡Dean, Jack!  
\- ¡Por ahí! ¡Vamos!- gritó Dean, con voz normal esta vez.  
Leo y David fueron los primeros en pasar. Después, Alice y Tom ayudaron a Castiel, que ya no tenía fuerzas. Los siguió Jack, y por último Dean con Nicole. Cayeron al suelo del otro lado, donde fueron ayudados por un sorprendido Sam.  
La grieta se cerró y quedaron rodeados por el bosque de robles susurrantes bajo la luz de la luna.   
Sam abrazó a Jack y quedó tan sorprendido al ver a Castiel que su expresión hizo reír a todos.   
\- ¿Qué pasó allá adentro? No los pude seguir. No entiendo nada.  
Dean se echó a reír, y no pudo parar por unos minutos. Cuando pudo volver a hablar, señaló a los niños, que exhaustos, se habían sentado en el suelo.  
\- Los niños están deshidratados y desnutridos. Necesitan atención médica. Llama al 911. También al sheriff, para que avise a sus padres. Luego te explico lo demás.  
Luego se sentó junto a Cas, que se apoyaba en un tronco, y rodeó sus hombros con su brazo.   
\- Vas a estar bien. Estás conmigo. - le dijo bajito, sólo para él.  
\- Lo sé – dijo Cas en el mismo tono.


	6. De nuevo en casa

Fue necesario contarle la verdad al sheriff, porque no había otra forma de explicarlo. Además le dijeron que era necesario talar los robles antiguos de la especie recién identificada, al menos los que estuvieran en las casas. Sam fue a hablar con la doctora para decírselo, sabía que se pondría furiosa ante la idea de talar esos árboles que eran fósiles vivientes. Pero no tenían otra solución, esos portales podrían abrirse otra vez, y los niños estarían en peligro. Le costó convencerla, y le enseñó los dibujos. Sam la hizo acompañarlo al hospital, y cuando vio el estado de los niños, estuvo de acuerdo en declarar una plaga que aniquilaría el resto de la vegetación y recomendó al sheriff su tala. Los niños estuvieron unos días en el hospital, mientras se recuperaban de la falta de alimento y agua. Las criaturas les habían dado agua, y algunas frutas, porque los necesitaban con vida para poder alimentarse de ellos, y eso evitó que murieran. Para recuperarse del trauma psicológico necesitarían terapia.   
Sus padres no dejaban de agradecer a los agentes que habían encontrado a sus hijos, aunque no podían creer que no se pudiera arrestar a nadie. El sheriff les explicó que el sujeto había sido abatido por los agentes durante el rescate, y por eso no había detenciones. Inventó que el secuestrador era un sujeto peligroso, buscado por homicidios en otro estado. Le fue muy fácil buscar el nombre de alguien así para dárselo a los padres, y logró que no hicieran más preguntas. Sus hijos estaban a salvo y era todo lo que importaba.   
Antes de dejar el pueblo, Dean fue a visitar a Tasha acompañado de Cas. La agradecida madre les hizo pasar sin hacer preguntas.   
\- Queremos agradecerle a Tasha su ayuda para encontrar a su hermana – explicó Dean.  
\- Los agradecidos somos nosotros. Pasen. Mi esposo está en el hospital con Alice, ya se encuentra mucho mejor. La dejarán volver a casa mañana.  
\- Me alegro mucho – contestó Dean.  
\- ¡Tasha! Tienes visitas – gritó la madre mientras los conducía a la cocina.  
Tasha estaba bebiendo jugo de fruta, y se veía radiante, muy distinta de la niña asustada que habían entrevistado días antes.   
Lanzó un grito de felicidad y se lanzó a abrazar a Dean.   
\- ¡Gracias por encontrar a mi hermana! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!  
\- Pueden salir al jardín, está muy agradable. Yo voy a preparar café y algo para comer, y voy enseguida. Tasha, llévalos a la mesa del jardín. Sé que ya no te da miedo.  
Tasha tomó a Dean de la mano y lo condujo afuera. Castiel los siguió.  
Una vez fuera de la vista de la madre, Tasha se detuvo y miró a Castiel. Luego volvió a mirar a Dean.  
\- Tu también te ves feliz. ¿Lo encontraste?  
\- Te presento a Castiel, mi ángel – la sonrisa de Dean era de absoluta felicidad.  
Tasha lo miró asombrada.   
\- ¿Eres un ángel de verdad? Eres hermoso, como dijo el señor policía.  
Castiel miró a Dean y le sonrió. Luego se volvió a Tasha.   
\- Sí, soy un ángel de verdad. ¿Quieres ver?  
Tasha asintió, sin hablar, sus ojos enormes estaban llenos de inocencia y entusiasmo.  
Castiel empezó a brillar, la luz brotaba de sus ojos y rodeaba todo su cuerpo. La sombra de unas alas se formó a sus espaldas. Sus ojos quedaron completamente azules, y brillaban como soles.   
Tasha quedó paralizada, con la boca abierta, parecía que iba a gritar pero no podía.   
Castiel disminuyó el brillo hasta apagarlo y la sombra de sus alas desapareció.  
\- Está todo bien Tasha – dijo Dean – no hay nada que temer. Es bueno.  
Tasha salió del trance y temblando un poco, le tendió la mano a Castiel.  
\- Es un honor conocerlo, señor ángel. Me alegro de que sea de los buenos. Me gustaría tener un ángel que me cuide como tu cuidas al señor policía.  
\- Puedes llamarme Dean.   
\- Y yo también lo cuidaría. Dean me contó como se cuida a los ángeles.  
Castiel se quedó un momento en silencio, con la mirada perdida, y prestando atención a algo ajeno al lugar. Luego de unos minutos se volvió a Tasha.   
\- Tengo un amigo. Se llama Xariel. Le gustaría ser tu ángel. ¿A ti te gustaría?  
\- ¿Es bueno? Dean me dijo que son malos.  
Castiel volvió a mirar a Dean, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.  
\- No todos somos malos, Tasha. Hay muchos ángeles buenos. Xariel es muy bueno. Te lo voy a presentar, y si te gusta, será tu ángel.  
Un sonido de alas precedió a la aparición de una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes, apenas un poco más alta que Tasha. Aparentaba unos treinta años y había una sombra de tristeza en su sonrisa.   
\- ¿Tu eres Tasha? - preguntó a la niña, que la miraba embelesada.  
\- Si. ¿Tu eres Xariel? ¿Quieres ser mi ángel?  
\- Me gustaría mucho, si tu quieres. Te voy a proteger siempre.  
La niña le tendió la mano.   
\- Y yo te voy a cuidar y a dar las gracias, como me enseñó Dean.  
Se estrecharon las manos. Tasha se volvió hacia Dean.  
\- Gracias Dean, por todo. Por mi hermana y por mi ángel. Ahora va a estar todo bien.  
\- Claro que sí, Tasha. Pero recuerda que no puedes contar nada sobre los ángeles. Será nuestro secreto.  
\- Está bien. Los adultos no me van a creer si lo cuento.  
Xariel le sonrió una vez más y desapareció con un sonido de alas.   
En eso llegó la madre con una bandeja con café y galletas, pero Dean le explicó que no podían quedarse, los esperaban otros casos en otros lugares. La mujer les estrechó la mano y les mandó saludos para los otros dos agentes.   
Tras saludar una vez más a Tasha, Dean y Cas volvieron al auto.  
\- ¿Qué le dijiste a esa niña sobre los ángeles? ¿En serio le dijiste que yo era hermoso?  
Dean suspiró.  
\- Le tuve que decir la verdad. Me vio llorar frente a la imagen del ángel de la guarda. Pero nunca le dije que eras hermoso.  
Cas sonrió.   
\- Fue lindo lo que hiciste con Tasha. Darle su propio ángel. ¿Estás seguro que es de fiar?  
\- Sí. Xariel nunca hizo nada malo. Y me alegro de darle una nueva oportunidad. No quiso volver a cuidar a nadie después de la muerte de su protegido.  
\- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. ¿Qué era ese lugar?  
\- Estoy muy cansado. Prefiero contarlo cuando lleguemos a casa.  
\- Sí, vamos a casa.  
El viaje de regreso fue mucho más placentero que el de ida. Jack estaba feliz, y no dejaba de hablar y contar sus experiencias a Castiel, sentado a su lado en el asiento trasero del Impala. Cas lo escuchaba con paciencia, y sonreía ante el entusiasmo de Jack.  
Dean conducía y ponía música, y no dejaba de sonreír cada vez que veía a Cas por el espejo. Cas le devolvía la sonrisa, y los ojos de ambos se quedaban conectados por unos segundos, resistiéndose a separarse.   
Sam dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto, y sonreía en sueños.   
Ya en el búnker, Cas se dirigió a su habitación. Se sorprendió al encontrarla tal cual la había dejado. Dean lo siguió. Cas se volvió a él con una muda pregunta en su mirada.  
\- No me resigné a perderte. Sabía que volverías – Dean contestó la pregunta no formulada – pero cuando vi la sombra de tus alas rotas en el suelo, creí que esta vez te perdía para siempre. Le rogué a Chuck como nunca antes. El hijo de puta nunca respondió.   
\- Él no tiene poder sobre el vacío. Es donde van los ángeles cuando mueren.  
\- ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Lo recuerdas?  
\- No. Es el vacío, la nada misma. Lucifer me apuñaló y no sentí más nada hasta que Jack me tocó. Y estabas tu. Creí que estaba en el cielo, aunque no lo merecía. Y creí que tu y Jack estaban muertos por estar ahí conmigo. El lugar era muy raro. Se parecía al purgatorio, ¿recuerdas?  
\- Sí, un poco. Era un sitio diferente, otro plano tal vez. No lo sé. Podía ser otra época. No me fijé. Sólo pensaba en salvarte a ti y a los niños.  
Castiel se sacó la gabardina y se sentó en la cama.   
\- Estoy cansado.  
Dean se sentó a su lado.   
\- Yo también, pero estoy tan feliz que no me importa.  
Castiel se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama, de cara al techo.  
Dean lo miró en silencio, sin dejar de sonreír.   
\- ¿Puedo quedarme? Te extrañé mucho. No quiero perderte de vista.  
\- ¿Te molesta que te mire dormir y quieres quedarte mientras descanso?  
\- No me molesta. Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi cuarto mientras duermo.  
\- Sí que te molesta. Me lo dijiste muchas veces.  
\- Cambié de opinión.  
Los dos rieron.   
Dean se tumbó en la cama a su vez y rodeó los hombros de Cas con su brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo.  
\- No puedo creer que te tengo de nuevo. No quiero dejarte solo nunca más.  
Castiel volvió su rostro hacia Dean. Sus ojos brillaban en la semipenumbra de la habitación. Dean lo besó en la frente con ternura. Cas gimió y se apretó contra Dean. Se quedaron en silencio un largo instante, abrazados. Dean se apartó con suavidad y se incorporó.   
\- Será mejor que me vaya, o no te dejaré descansar.  
Castiel no se movió, se quedó mirando a Dean con infinito amor.   
\- Dean. Quédate. No estoy tan cansado.


End file.
